Be Mine
by BookDragon31415
Summary: After her years at Hogwarts, Hermione had slightly drifted away from Harry and Ron. But what happens when she meets an unexpected person in a muggle coffee shop? DRAMIONE, reviews appreciated!
1. Lonely

A/N: I do not in any way own the Harry Potter universe, nor do I claim to. This is just something quick I wrote for Valentine's Day... It's only gonna be a few chapters... If you like it, make sure to check out my other story that I'm still writing, "The Champions".

In case any of you readers are also a part of Wattpad, this is my story, and I have also posted it there, same account name and story title.

Yes, I'm Canadian. So, I spell things correctly! *Colours... Favourite...*

Reviewing is deeeeply appreciated, so do so! Enjoy!

Hermione Granger knew deep down, she was lonely. In one week, it was supposed to be the day of love, and yet she had no one. After she and Ron had not worked out, he had moved to America for a year for work, where he had met his now wife, Lindsay. Harry and Ginny had gotten engaged two years after Ginny had finished Hogwarts, and were now happily married. Hermione was happy for all of her friends, she really was. It was just that she wanted someone as well.

These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she walked through Muggle London, making her way to her favourite coffee shop. She smiled as she reached the front door, and the familiar smell of cinnamon and coffee hit her nostrils. She entered the small shop, and stepped into line behind a tall man wearing a trench coat. She looked up at the panels of the menu, even though she always got the exact same thing. The man in front of her stepped up to order, and Hermione dug into her purse to find some cash. She finally found a 5-pound note as she moved up to place her order. "A medium caramel latte please." She said to the woman behind the counter. As soon as she had paid, Hermione looked around the shop to find a table. It seemed as though there was a big need for caffeine today, for every single table was taken up. She figured she would just take it home, but then she saw a familiar face. As soon as Hermione had collected her order, she walked over to the two-person booth and sat down. "Hello, Malfoy." Said person looked up, surprised. Hermione smiled at him, not necessarily with warmth, but not sarcastically.

"Hello, Granger." Hermione knew it had been 6 years since their years of Hogwarts, yet she was still slightly shocked when he replied back neutrally, not trying to be menacing. "I didn't ever expect to find you of all people here, in a muggle shop." Hermione claimed, waiting for an answer from him. "Yes, well, unlike some of us," he eyed her when he said this, "I have changed since our days of Hogwarts." Hermione looked at him doubtfully, but decided not to say anything. Instead, she took a sip of her scalding beverage, of which she found out too late. "Ouch." She exclaimed, feeling her tongue burn. She looked up to see Malfoy looking quite amused. She glared at him, but jokingly. In response, he grinned.

Hermione woke up with a smile plastered on her face. She and Malfoy had had a nice talk, about almost everything they could think of. Even the sadness of being single as the nearing holiday came closer. She felt as though maybe he had always been like this, she had just never seen him for anything more than 'her' enemy. Hermione knew they could become good friends, they had many similar interests, as they both had found out in surprise. Hermione brushed the thoughts out of her head as she began to get ready for work. She knew that it would be another bland day working in the muggle correspondences office. Sure, she was the head of the department, but Kingsley hadn't given the muggle section of the ministry much thought recently, to the disappointment of Hermione. At least she could get some other work done, such as writing her new novel. Hermione had never given up on her love of books, and hoped she never would. This was the third book she had written so far, none of the three had she tried to have published. At the moment, her protagonist was trying to woo their love interest. That was what Hermione liked to write about: love. She took it from her friend's experiences and what she had read in other novels. She tried to use her experiences as much as possible as well, but found that it was what she wanted more than what she had.

Hermione walked into her small kitchen, and made herself a bowl of cereal, before apparating to her office in the ministry. She sighed in disappointment when she turned around and there were no new papers on her desk. She had expected it, but it was still sad, all the same. She sat down and smiled to herself a she pulled out the manuscript for her romance story. She made sure her door was closed, then got to work.

By the time Hermione finally got up to stretch her cramped back, it was her lunch break. She took her coat and made sure to wave to her secretary as she left the building, taking her into downtown London. She zipped in and out of small crowds, gathered around who knows what. After about 10 minutes of traversing the busy streets, she came upon a small diner, that looked wizard, as no one was looking at it at all, or paying any attention to the wonderful aroma twisting out of the chimney. Hermione looked around her, seeing that she wasn't drawing any eyes, then cast a quick dillusion charm on herself, so no one would notice when she walked into the 'abandoned' building.

As she looked around to find a seat, she found the back of a familiar head. She cursed fate, but walked over to the small table. "And so we meet again, Malfoy." As Hermione approached the table, Malfoy looked up at her and smirked. "And so we do." He looked back down at the novel he held, and finished the page. "I've just ordered, you can sit here and keep me company if you wish." Hermione laughed internally at his professionalism, and replied in the same manner. "It is what I wish, dear sir, and so it shall be." She curtsied jokingly and took the seat across from him. The two talked yet again, for over 2 hours. By the time Hermione had finished her chicken, it was cold due to all the breaks she had taken to fill in a sentence, or give her perspective on a subject. It was much after her lunch break had ended, but Hermione didn't want to leave, even when she continuously thought: This is Malfoy. This is Malfoy. But she didn't mind. And that's why she smiled when he asked her: "Since we have a tenancy to run into each other, would you like to 'accidentally' meet me outside of the Ministry for the upcoming gala? I might go out there at, say, 7?" He asked her shyly, but Hermione didn't give him very much time to regret asking her. "Well, I mean, it would be 'accidental'," she started with a laugh. "So... sure!" He smiled brightly. And so, they bid their farewells and left, both bearing big smiles.

Even when Hermione got back to her office, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face. She was asked by her secretary, "What happened that makes you feel the need to smile for the whole ministry?" Although jokingly, with a smile upon her face as well. Hermione still couldn't believe it. She actually had feelings for Draco Malfoy...


	2. The Opposite of Lonely

**A/N: I have had a few comments from other places telling me that I should write a second chapter. I had always planned to have at least two, so here we go, earlier than expected. But then again, anything for my readers! *bows down to all of you reading this***

**I am so happy about my comments from the previous chapter, they were all so nice! To answer you questions, I present to you the second chapter! Enjoy! :)**

Hermione was in a state of anguish. She and Ginny had found the perfect gown, but all in the wrong sizes. It had been a lovely scarlet red, and had small streaks of gold going through the tulle that made up the skirt. The perfect dress for the Gryffindor princess... if only.

It was only two days until the gala, and Ginny was also going, with Harry being a guest because of his head auror position. Ginny, of course, had found an emerald greed robe, making her hair look a vibrant red. Hermione was getting more anxious every minute they spent searching the racks of dresses.

"Hermione, can we take a break for lunch? It's already 2 o'clock!" Hermione sighed, and nodded her head in agreement. Her stomach growled at the thought of food. Ginny looked pleased that they were taking a break, but smiled sadly at Hermione. "C'mon, 'Mione. We'll try another shop afterwards." The two said farewell to the shopkeeper, who apologized for the lack of what they needed. Ginny led the way to one of her favourite little cafes, and Hermione just followed.

When they had sat down and gotten their food, Hermione perked up. Ginny noticed this, and decided to ask the question of what exactly she didn't know. "So... why Malfoy?" Ginny had heard of the secret crush, and had supported Hermione over the fact that he was their past enemy. The only thing Hermione hadn't specified was said question.

Hermione looked dreamy as she explained to Ginny. "Well, he makes me feel like me. I know that may be weird, since he used to make me hate me, but really he's changed. We were just stupid kids, he was raised on that prejudice. He's also quite smart, he's an auror too. He's always nervous, and is shy, especially when he asked me to the gala." The red head smiled at her friend. "He's handsome too." Ginny added for her, causing Hermione to blush. "Yeah, that too." She thanked their waitress their food arrived. "But I feel like we just clicked. With Ron, it was more like I had to make myself happy. It wasn't his fault, it just didn't work. Same with Viktor." And with that, the talk of love was over, for a short period of time at least. The women enjoyed their meal, then made plans to go after the perfect dress, again but better.

Ginny wanted to find the store, she wanted to have 'the feeling'. Hermione just laughed at her, but complied. As they roamed around the town, Hermione took in the settings. It wasn't somewhere she came often, mostly because of all the fancy dress and makeup stores. The town itself was on the edge of Wizarding London, being about twice the size of Diagon Alley.

Ginny suddenly stopped, causing Hermione to run into her. Ginny turned around, and smiled. "This is it." Hermione was confused. "What is what?" Ginny grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look into the display of a small dress shop. In the window was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen, and then she knew what Ginny was talking about. "You have to go try it on!" Ginny exclaimed, turning excitedly to Hermione. Said witch nodded with a smile on her face, and they entered the shop.

She was nervous, it was coming close to 7. Thoughts were racing through her head, wondering if he would stand her up, if something had happened, if he had found someone else. She was panicking, her anxiety slowly taking over. "Hey, Hermione. You look beautiful." Her smile replaced the frown upon her face when she heard his voice. She turned around and grinned even brighter. He was standing in a black set of robes, with a tie that matched her dress perfectly.

Her dress itself, was floor length, and strapless. It had small jewels encrusted around the top, and the dark skirt fell around her in a pool of blue. From a distance, it could almost be considered as black, but if you were close enough, you could see a metallic blue weaving through the fabric. It made Hermione's skin an even creamier colour than usual. She felt beautiful, even more so when she had heard him say it. She couldn't speak as he reached up and brushed a stray curl behind her ear. Even his touch made her get butterflies in her stomach. "Hello, Draco." It felt weird to call him by his first name, but not wrong.

"Well, shall we go in?" He held his arm out for her to take, in which she did. They entered, and Hermione let out a small gasp. The Ministry Ballroom was decorated beautifully, with small lanterns hovering a few feet over the dancing heads of guests. There were tables and chairs set up around the edges of the room, each decorated red and white. That was when Hermione realized that the next day was Valentine's Day. She was excited at the thought of this, as this dreaded holiday may not be so bad this year. But she didn't say anything, for fear of getting her hopes up. So instead, she enjoyed herself, by by accepting Draco's offer to dance.

When a slow song started minutes after they had arrived on the dance floor, he had drawn her closer to him, and she had rested her head on his shoulder. They danced like this for most of the night, stopping only for drinks and when a hard rock song came on. Hermione was enjoying herself immensely, and didn't want the night to end. At about 10 o'clock, Draco brought her a drink and asked quietly if she was in the mood to leave, and she said yes quite quickly.

That was where they were now, in a bar, talking. That seemed to be their favourite thing to do. Hermione's hair was a mess, and Draco had undone his tie and un-tucked his shirt.

"What's your favourite colour?" He laughed at her. "Is this what you question all of your dates?" She laughed back. "Only the special ones." He blushed a little bit, then answered her. "Well, I happen to like dark blue at the moment." She blushed in understanding. "Well, what about other times?" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered. "I've never really thought about it before. I mean, my father would probably kill me if he knew I didn't automatically say green, but I've never really been fond of it." She smiled slightly at this. Who would've thought? "I like wearing black, but I guess I'd have to say gold."

Hermione looked surprised. "Really? Why?" He chuckled quietly. "I know it's a Gryffindor colour and all, but I like how all strong things can be associated with it. I like somethings to be sturdy, and I just like metallics." He laughed at the last bit. "What about you?" Hermione pondered the question, before coming up with a response. "I like blue. Not any pastel, or baby blue. Not like my dress either. Like a cerrulean, or a deep blue. One like when you look down into the ocean." _Or the grey, like your eyes_. The thought flashed through her head, and she blushed profusely.

"What, did I do something?" Draco asked worriedly. "No," Hermione assured him. "It was just a thought." He still looked worried. "What were you thinking of? You can tell me." He said when she shook her head. She huffed. This was where her Gryffindor courage came in. "I was thinking that you eyes are beautiful too." She held her breath as she waited for him to say something. She was about to apologise when he leaned in and kissed her.

It was better than words, as his lips were pushed against hers. She had never felt this way with any other boy she had been with. Hermione shifted in the chair, and put her arms around his neck. They leaned into each other as they battledwith their mouths. And as much to Hermione's dismay, it was over. He gazed up at her with a smile when he pulled back. Hermione saw the clock to her left. 12:01 a.m. And then he spoke, "Happy Valentine's day."

**Ok, so! This chapter is completely different than what I had in mind, but that's okay! I hope you enjoyed it, my lovely readers! I believe there will be one more chapter.**


	3. First? Date

**A/N: Halla, my lovely reader… I'm so sorry this took so long!I love all of my reviews, and I encourage you to all check out my other story, "The Champions", it's another Dramione. **

**Anyways… I might be updating a little more in the next couple weeks, school is out and my province is on lock down, the fun!**

**I'm a HUGE Lady Gaga fan, you should all check out her new single, 'Stupid Love'.**

**Enjoy ma story… Here ya go!**

Hermione woke up much later than she usually did, but she still did it with a large smile on her face. Draco had apparated her home, and then had left. She had barely even had the strength to get changed into her pajamas, she was tired and slightly still weak in the knees from the kiss that they had shared. Sure, Hermione had been kissed before, by Ron and Viktor. But nothing had been as special as Draco's.

She pulled herself up out of the comfort of her sheets and started getting ready for the day. She pulled a cream coloured blouse over her head and lifted her jeans over her knees. She yawned as she walked into her kitchen to brew a tea.

Just as her kettle whistled at being boiled, Hermione's attention was drawn to a tapping at the window. She walked over and opened it, revealing a beautiful, tall barn owl. It had a lovely gold shade that radiated from its wings when it moved. She nodded in appreciation to the owl as she accepted the parchment it held with its claws. She then gave it a treat, and lifted it up onto a perch she had beside her door.

Hermione opened the letter slowly, bracing herself for good or bad news, as she had her fair share of both from time to time. Luckily for her, it was very good news.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I can't say the same for you, but I enjoyed myself immensely yesterday. I was wondering if you would meet me non-coincidentally outside of the Leaky Cauldron later today, say 6? If not, then when are you free? I would love to see you again._

_Draco_

Hermione blushed at his message, he could be so flattering when he tried. Ignoring her ready-to-be-brewed tea, she raced off to her office to find parchment and a quill.

_Dear Draco,_

_I would love to meet you today! I, too, enjoyed our night. _

_What will be doing, may I ask, so I can dress appropriately. _

_Until then,_

_Hermione_

She made it short and sweet, and got her point across, very Hermione-like.

She then addressed the letter and handed it to the barn owl, who hooted at her then flew out of the window she had opened. And finally, she made the tea that felt deserted.

She was just finishing her breakfast when the barn owl tapped on her window again. She jumped up from her seat at the table and ran over to the golden bird. She gave it another treat and tugged the letter from its grasp. She smiled as she opened it and saw her name printed neatly.

_Hermione,_

_I want it to be a surprise. I suppose you aren't doing much today, so I have gotten you an appointment at a robe shop in Diagon Alley. They will fit you with an outfit, and it should be perfect for what we will be doing. Tell the desk clerk you were with me, and they will set you up with some of the finest designers I have ever come to know. _

_In anticipation, _

_Draco_

_P.S. I have enclosed a business card with the floo and address of the shop on the back of this letter._

Sure enough, a small purple card that read: 'Evelyn Edwards, fine dress makers since 62 B.C.' fell out of the small parchment package.

Hermione wandered around Diagon Alley soon after, holding up the small card so she could read the address while she searched. No memory sparked in her head of any shop like this when she had read the name, so she figured the shop would be on the more expensive side of Diagon Alley. Hermione knew she probably couldn't afford a dress from the shop, so she planned to go into the shop to see what she would need, then find somewhere else, A.K.A. her own closet.

Finally, after walking around for 20 minutes, Hermione finally came to a halt in front of a store with a name identical to the name on the small purple card. She looked in the window display of the small shop and gasped. Resting there, were some of the most beautiful dresses Hermione had ever seen. They were floor length, and had elaborate detailing on the bust. Hermione knew she would probably never wear something like this ever again, she already had her blue gown from the gala!

But of course, she couldn't wear the same dress twice for the same date. Hermione felt as though this date might be even more special than the last, and therefore she would do as he wished so it could be that way. Hermione scoffed at herself for being so held up over a boy. She had only ever done this a little bit with Ron, before they had realised they were better off as friends.

Hermione reached out and pulled the door open. A pleasant smell hit her nose, something somewhat like an essential oil. Maybe, lavender?

As soon as she had stepped into the shop and had shut the door behind her, and elderly women of around 70 bustled up to her and pulled the measuring ribbon off of where it lay on her shoulders.

"Welcome, welcome! Appointment, browsing or picking up? What's your size? C'mon in, sweetheart!"

Hermione was startled first of all by all the questions being asked, second of all the power in the small women's voice. She ushered Hermione in and nodded for her to answer all of the questions.

"My name is Hermione Granger," She started, still unsure of herself. "Er, Draco malfoy set up an appointment for me? But I don't think I'm going to buy anything. It's a bit too expensive for me." She said quietly. The woman smiled widely. "Welcome Ms. Granger! Don't worry about the price, Mr. Malfoy has given us strict instructions that he will be paying for the dress you _will_ have." She sighed dreamily to Hermione. "I would have done anything to be in your position when I was younger, Ms. Granger. I love love."

Hermione blushed profusely. Is that what everyone thought? Well, maybe that's what their relationship was.

"Oh, no. We're not in love. I mean, sure we've been on a couple dates, but- I like him, but I'm not sure if he likes me- I hope he does- we're on friend-ish terms." Hermione stuttered, turning an even darker shade of fuschia.

"It's okay, darling. I get it. Now!" The small woman said excitedly. "Let's get you a dress!"

Hermione was then dragged further into the store, which seemed to never end. Dresses lined the walls, hat covered shelves, and shoe boxes were crammed into corners. The two women finally reached the dressing rooms.

"So, honey. What colour do you like? I'm thinking red or gold, maybe even yellow. It's a bold colour, but you would make it work."

Hermione never really thought of what she liked. She wasn't so sure about the yellow, though. "I like red and blue."

As soon as the words left her mouth the woman disappeared into the rows of tulle and lace. Hermione sat down on a small purple bench inside of an open dressing stall. The woman returned about 10 minutes later, with a trail of dresses. She brought back many red and blue, and even held a few yellows and golds. Hermione groaned, she hated being a model.

Draco Malfoy stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron, checking his watch every 30 seconds. People passed by, he looked at all of them, but never found the person he was looking for. Until, a young brunette glided up to him.

Hermione grinned when she saw his smile. Despite her doubts from earlier, she was wearing a yellow gold gown that fell around her shoulders in soft layers. He took her hand in his and raised it to kiss it. She blushed at the gesture.

"Hello, gorgeous. I was waiting for someone, but I was wondering if you would accompany me instead?" Hermione laughed. "Why of course! I was also going to meet someone, but he's not half as handsome as you are." She said mischievously.

He looked offended as he said, "Oh? And how handsome am I?" "Oh, about 6 out of 10," She responded, keeping the smirk on her face. "On a good day."

He scoffed at her as he held her arm, and they apparated away.

**A/N: There might be another couple of chapters, of future Valentine's Days… I dunno! But I'm gonna leave their date to your imagination, so everyone gets what they want… I love to hear your feedback!**


	4. Year 3

**I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter 3 :(**

**Maybe you can make it up to me? Quarantining is oring… I need to look forward to something!**

Hermione smiled as she and Draco walked together side-by-side up to the Potters'. It had now been 3 years that she and Draco had been together, and she had enjoyed every minute of it.

Harry and Ron had taken the news of her relationship surprisingly well, Harry already worked with him in the ministry, they even worked together from time to time.

Last summer, Harry and Ginny had birthed their first child, Albus. Ron and Lindsay had moved back to Britain from their small apartment in Chicago. Ron was ecstatic to be back, and often spoke about how Americans were very strange, all except for his 'perfect' wife. They were now expecting their first.

Hermione and Draco approached the steps of Grimmauld Place, and knocked on the front door. A beaming Mrs. Potter opened it, and ushered the couple inside. Ginny insisted on taking their coats, and when she left in search of the closet, the two were left alone.

"She seems more sporadic and excited than her normal exuberant self." Hermione commented. Draco smirked at her. "I really don't see the need in practicing such excruciatingly elongated vocabulary." She laughed and hit his arm playfully.

"Come into the kitchen!" Ginny called, her voice high pitched with happiness. Hermione and Draco did such, and entered to find all of the Weasleys and their significant others.

"Welcome," Fred called out. "...Our Gryffindor Slytherin!" George finished. Hermione laughed at how the twins always managed to keep in sync. "Hello Forge, Gred." They nodded at their 'names' respectively.

This was Hermione's happy place. Surrounded by what was practically family, and Draco. The only things that were missing were her actual parents, but Hermione's memory spell was quite strong, and was never able to be reversed. But Hermione knew they were happy and safe, and that was enough for her.

When it was finally dinner time, everyone crowded around the long table and sat down. Food was eaten, news was shard, and laughs could be heard in every other conversation. But, all was interrupted when Ginny tapped her knife against her glass to draw the attention of the crowd. As soon as it was attained, Harry stood up beside her, holding Albus.

"We have some news…" Ginny started. The two smiled and held the silence for a bit of suspense. "We're expecting again!" Harry finished the announcement, with a huge smile on his face. Hermione smiled. She loved being an aunt, even if not through blood. _That must've been why Ginny was so springy earlier_, she thought.

Murmurs of congratulation passed around the table, and Molly Weasley was somehow smiling even wider than Harry and Ginny, and she looked as if she was holding back tears. Hermione laughed internally. She loved Molly's emotions, it made everything else seem so real.

Soon enough, dinner was over and everyone was going home. Draco and Hermione said their goodbyes, and left for their home. As soon as they made it inside their small flat, Hermione ran upstairs to get changed into her pajamas for a movie night. Ever since Draco had discovered the magic of films, he had become attached.

He, however, stayed downstairs with a green hue to his face. He paced around the kitchen table for a few minutes, and that was how Hermione found him when she came down sporting a two-piece penguin outfit.

"Everything alright?" She asked, laughing at the scene slightly. He glanced over and smiled. "Yeah. Wanna go pick out the movie?" She complied, and he followed her into their living space. She leaned down to go through the movie bins, and when she stood up and turned around to face him again, holding _The Princess Bride_ in her hand, she had to look down to do so. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what was happening.

"Hermione Granger, I love you. We may not have had a great history after Hogwarts, but we've both changed, and I love every single second I spend with you. Your intelligence, your beauty, your wit, I could go on and on. So, will you put me out of my misery," She laughed through her tears. "And marry me?"

Hermione let out a very not-Hermione-like squeal and whispered yes. She pulled Draco up from the floor and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you." They both said at the same time. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night.


	5. Year 8

**A/N: Ah. My first story that's actually finished. I might occasionally add more chapters onto this story, just for the fun of it. Every couple of years or so, for the couple. To make this clear, year 8 means the eighth year that Dramione have been a couple, meaning 5 years after the previous chapter. Enjoy! Reviews appreciated..**

"Daddy!" A small voice whispered. "You said we could make waffles!"

Draco opened his eyes from his place on the bed to the small girl and boy standing in front of him. Their eyes were wide with excitement as they waited for him to get up.

"Fine." He grumbled playfully yet quietly as he tried not to wake his sleeping wife. As he stood up and pulled on pants and a button-up shirt, he instructed, "Go down to the kitchen and wash your hands. With soap!" The two quickly complied, and running feet were the only noises that could be heard in the echoing hallways of the Malfoy Residence.

"Scorpius Malfoy! Get down from there!" Draco scolded his four year old son who was standing on top of the counter, rummaging through the cupboards. The boy himself looked slightly dismayed as he climbed down. "But Daddy, we need spinkles!" Draco smiled at him.

"If you need something from a high place, you ask for help. Don't worry, I'll get the sprinkles. And remember what Mommy and I said about practicing your 'r's."

The young boy nodded, but then went on to discussing what colour sprinkles to use with his younger sister, who just smiled and giggled, not paying attention at all.

"Okay, you two. We have two waffles!" Draco was proud of himself for figuring out the 'stupid muggle contraption' without barely any help! He was now swirling whipped cream onto the battered duo as he spoke to his children. "What colour sprinkles, Scorp? Have you and Leggy picked one yet?" He asked. Of course, Allegra, who was only 2 couldn't really voice her opinion, but both her brother and father knew what colour she would pick. "Yeah! Geen."

Draco smiled encouragingly at his son. "I'm so_rr_y, I didn't unde_r_stand."

Scorpius whined slightly. "G..awreen spawrinkles." He said, still with a whine in his voice. "Very good, bud!" Draco walked around the two sprawled on the floor and reached into the cupboard in search of sprinkles, specifically green. He finally found what he was looking for.

"Aha! Scorpius, do you want to help Allegra pour the sprinkles? Not too much though!" He lifted them both up to level with the counter, sitting them down both on top. "You can do that, and I'll brew the tea."

He turned his back on the toddlers as he filled the kettle with water and set in on the stove to boil. Draco Malfoy had gotten quite used to using muggle appliances and doing things without a house elf, and he found that he actually enjoyed cooking certain things, but only on his terms, not by the terms of some stupid waffle maker.

He turned his back and groaned. The waffled had been successfully doused in green, the sprinkles were now melting, causing both the waffles and the hands and faces of his children. The looked up at him, trying to hide the guilt on their faces.

"I think that's enough sprinkles." He told them, but couldn't help but chuckle a little at the scene. After he had managed to clean them up, the kettle sounded.

"Quick! Scorpius, go upstairs and wake Mommy up. Leggy and I will bring up the tray." Scorpius nodded, and for the second time that morning, attacked the stairs.

When Draco had finally made his way up the stairs watching his daughter climb up in front of him, Hermione was wide awake and waiting for the remainder of her family to enter the room with a smile on her face and Scorpius on her lap.

Her face brightened when she saw her daughter crawl in, followed by her husband carrying a tray with some green waffled with green-tinted syrup and some green whipped cream. She laughed when he noticed her looking at the green food and he grimaced slightly.

He brought the tray up to the bed, and set it down beside her, then leaned down and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, babe." Hermione raised her head to him and kissed him. "Thank you." She said. She turned to her children and opened her arms, into which they ran into and embraced. "Thank you, my sweets! It looks delicious!"

They smiled at her, and Scorpius made sure to add in, "I made the waffles, and Leggy poured the spawrinkles. Daddy just made a mess." He smirked playfully at his father from his mothers arms. "Is that so?" Hermione questioned, laughing. "Well, then. I bet they're spectacular!"

Hermione made sure to take a big bite, appeasing her children. "Awr they yummy?" Scorpius asked inquisitively. "Yes! Very yummy. Would you like to try?" Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. Hermione cut a piece of green waffle for him, and then a smaller piece for Allegra. Allegra ate it well, with a continuous grin on her face, and Scorpius gave lots of emphasized sounds to indicate that they were indeed yummy.

"Wow! I'm a good cook!" Scorpius announced happily. Draco laughed along with his wife and ruffled his son's hair. "Yes you are, my little Slytherin."

The family laughed and ate the green waffles, and enjoyed basking in eachother's presence. And just being that way,

_all was well._


End file.
